


The Bear and the Queen's Dispare

by Playfulpippapony



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Cersei really does go North to fight The Army of the Dead, F/F, F/M, I know Cersei would never have gone to The North, OT3, Polyamory, The North hates the Lannisters, but let's pretend she did for the sake of the plot, but they all know they're there, unspoken romantic feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playfulpippapony/pseuds/Playfulpippapony
Summary: There she stood, in the armor Jaime had given her, her hair slightly tousled by the wind, her cheeks pink from the cold. She looked every bit the knight from the stories, coming to their aid.Cersei hated it.(Plot- Cersei kept her promise to help the North fight The Army of the Dead, but the Northeners make it very clear what they think of the Lannisters. Specifically Jaime and Cersei.)





	The Bear and the Queen's Dispare

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are hundreds of reasons this would never have happened in the show (mainly the fact Cersei would NEVER have left Kingslanding to go North), but for the sake of this story can you suspend your disbelief? Pretty please? 
> 
> I like this ship, I think it's my way of dealing Jaime going back to Cersei and undoing 7 season of character development (not that I'm still mad about that or anything). There is so little fanfiction out there for these three together, so I thought I'd write my own. Hopefully it will inspire other people to write their own Cersei x Jaime x Brienne stories.
> 
> P.s- In my own little world all three of them like each other and they all know about this attraction, but they can't act on it because they're on different sides of the war (a bit like cannon Jaime and Brienne, but with Cersei too).

“Oi! It's the Kingslayer and his whore!”

Cersei looked over at the North men who had just insulted her. At her side, Jaime, who was currently trying to usher her forward, attempting to avoid conflict. They were out of sight of their desired destination, the camp where the Lannister forces were being housed, when the pair of Stark men had called out to them. Had they been closer the Northerners wouldn't have had the balls to insult them, surrounded by Lannister men. During her time in the North, the locals had made it very clear what they thought of Cersei and her House, often spitting as she walked by or calling her names. For the most part she let it wash over her, knowing that when the truce was over she would slaughter the ones who survived The Great War.

However, she still hated it. She hated feeling powerless and disrespected. Cersei had never been particularly good at impulse control, especially when the people she loved were concerned, and this seemingly endless barrage of threats and insults was wearing her patience very thin. Every night she dreamed of all the things she'd do to punish them for their cruel words, but dreams weren't enough to pacify her forever.

“ _Cercei_ ” Jaime whispered, a warning or a plea, she didn't know. They kept walking, only to hear them call out again.

“They should have been chained up the moment they arrived!” Cersei grit her teeth to stop her from retaliating. They needed every man they could get to fight The Army of the Dead, she couldn't afford to murder everyone who irritated her. “Do you think he fucks ‘er with ’is golden hand?”. ‘ _I'm sure these two won't be missed_ ’…

“Why don't you cowards say that to our faces”. She could tell Jaime was anxious. He stood closer to her, his left hand placed on the hilt of his sword. _Joff’s sword_. She had wanted it buried with him but, Father had forbidden it, claiming such a good sword was wasted on the dead. Now it will be used to kill dead men. It was oddly poetic.

The Northern bastards smiled at each other and strolled over to the Lannister twins. “Our Lady was too kind to you two. Yer should’a been chained up and left to rot!” His companion spat at their feet.

“That is your Queen you are speaking to”. Jaime jumped to his sister’s aid. As much as he didn't want a fight, he couldn't bare to see the woman he loved insulted.

“Shut your mouth Kingslayer!” Cersei narrowed her eyes at the pair of Northern cunts in front of her. “She's no Queen of our’s. We don't bend the knee to treacherous brother fucking bitches!”

Cersei heard the sound of steal on leather. When she looked however, it was not Jaime who had drawn his sword, but Sansa Stark’s Sworn Sword, Brienne of Tarth. There she stood, in the armor Jaime had given her, her hair slightly tousled by the wind, her cheeks pink from the cold. She looked every bit the knight from the stories, coming to their aid. 

Cersei hated it.

“Leave them alone”. She stalked up towards the men, as intimating as any man. She was strong, both of body and mind. Her voice was firm, she looked them in the eye and stood her ground.

“Why should we?”. Jaime’s grip tightened on the pommel of his sword. Cersei stood still, waiting for Brienne’s response.

“They are under my protection. If you continue to harass them I shall have to inform Lady Sansa that you have disobeyed orders, and have you punished as she deems fit.” Their confidence crumbled, aware that this was more than just an empty threat. They cast the twins one last look of contempt before stomping away. Brienne watched them leave, when they were finally gone she turned to Jaime and Cersei. “Are you ok?”.

Jaime was the first to respond, “We're fine, thank you”. She turned to Cersei, trying to figure out if she was alright. ‘ _Like I’m some maiden in need of rescue, not the ruler of The Seven Kingdoms!_ ’ She glared at the footprints left in the snow by the cowards who had just fled.

“They should be whipped through the streets for that”. She took a few steps forward, disturbing the footprints as she went. “They should be made to pay for their disrespect”. Brienne sheathed her sword and turned to face her.

Jaime followed behind her and wrapped his right arm around her waist. “They will, when the war is over”. She stayed that way for a while, taking comfort from his embrace, then she turned on them.

“And until then?” All were silent. She removed herself from Jaime’s grasp. “I hate the retched North. I hate the people, I hate the weather”, She looked Brienne in the eyes, “I hate that I need you to protect me from bastards like them!”. Cersei stared at the ground, her hands balled into fists. “When the war is over, I'll go back south and kill everyone who ever said a bad word against us.” 

They stood like that for awhile, letting her threat hang in the air around them. Then Brienne slowly took a step towards them. “They will most likely be dead long before you make it back to Kings Landing…” Brienne and Jaime looked into each other's eyes, sharing a knowing look. “Most of us will be dead before then.” Cersei let out a sigh of frustration.

“Good”. She looked up, seeing the fear and worry on her companions faces. “And if they survive, you two will just have to kill them”. They could see in her eyes she was scared. Scared of The Dead, scared of the Dragon Queen. But most of all, scared of losing them. Seeing their lifeless eyes staring back at her, or worse, icy blue eyes focused on her in unseeing hate. She had already lost her children, she could not bare to lose them too. 

Brienne knew better than to voice the very real fear they were all feeling, instead she gave a curt nod, “As you say Your Grace”. She nodded to Jaime and walked back towards the training yard from which she came. They watched her walk for a while, then they continued their journey to the Lannister camp. They didn't see Brienne watching them walk away, sadness in her eyes. Brienne couldn't hear Jaime’s thoughts rattling around inside his head, the screams of dead men and his loved ones repeating over and over. Jaime couldn't taste the blood inside Cersei’s mouth, when she had bit the inside of her cheek in rage.

However, they could all feel the band of fear tightening around their chest, making it difficult to breathe. They could breathe when the war was done, when all three of them had made it out of this shit storm alive. Until then, Cersei would just keep dreaming of her enemies’ demise… and her loved ones survival.


End file.
